Memory drives such as drives with USB connectors are frequently utilized to portably transfer electronic data. There are two types of conventional USB drives, one type of drive including a cap to cover the USB connector and another type of drive being a retractable USB drive. USB drives that include a cap are not as convenient because the cap gets in the way during the user's handling of the USB device and it is easy to lose the cap because of repeated handling. Conventional retractable USB drives typically include complicated mechanisms to allow for the extension and retraction of the connector and are typically difficult to manufacture.
To describe some conventional retractable USB drives, refer now to the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,780
In the retractable plug connector taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,780, a positioning member is mounted onto the PCBA which then extends and retracts the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) in relation to its casing. The positioning member is a cantilever that has one end attached to the substrate and another end that is free from any attachments. The positioning member also has on it a locking mechanism that works with H shaped locking structures built into the casing.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,780 has problems which are described below. First, the positioning member has to be attached to the substrate. With USB thumb drives getting smaller, there is increasingly less space on the substrate for such an attachment. Second, the overall locking process takes one press of the positioning member to unlock and another press to lock.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,210, 7,070,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,515
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,210, 7,070,425, and 7,090,515, a spring-loaded sliding button 211 is used with detent on the external casing for extending/retracting the USB connector. The claimed thumb drive consisted of at least five components: A top casing 213 with detents implemented in opening for the sliding button which provide detention of USB module when it is extended/retracted, a bottom casing 214 with molded-in tracks/guides, a USB module 301 and a spring-loaded slide button 211 with detents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,210, 7,070,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,515 state that a spring is used to keep the button protruded; however, if such a spring is utilized, then the thickness of the drive will be increased due to implementation of the spring mechanism. Also, the structure of the claimed thumb drive is too complicated for manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,487
U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,487 teaches a complex sliding mechanism 4. As shown in FIG. 4-1, the sliding mechanism includes many moving parts (at least 8 parts) with a press button 33 connected to a reed 321. It also requires a spring 6, connected between the two wings 421 and fixed parts 34. The sliding mechanism is ejected by means of the springs 6, and settled on the fixed bed 3. This approach is not only complex, but also difficult and very costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, what is desired is to provide a retractable USB drive that is simple, easy to manufacture and more cost-effective than conventional retractable USB drives. The present invention addresses such a need.